Crazy Brother
by aiNeko-Haru
Summary: ByakuRuki! Read N' Review. BYakuya yang jatuh cinta sama Rukia gak tau harus ngapain?


Wah author buat fic ini karena anttusias sekali setelah membaca fic berated M fandom Bleach dengan paring ByakuRuki nah kali ini saya mau buat fic rated T (lagi) dengan pair ByakuRuki bergenre Humor/Romance dan Oc, hahahahaha kesukaaan saya tuh Oc seperti biasa Takigawa Haru, tapi disini dia menjadi kakak Ichigo dan kapten divisi 9.

**Warning**: Kata-kata yang sangat tidak senonoh dan tidak pantas ditiru oleh anak kecil.

Rated: T+ (karena kata-kata itu)

Disclaimer: Gomen bang Tite charamu bertingkah laku aneh disini. Bleach punya Kubo sensei bukan saya maupun kakak saya.

Crazy Brother

Pagi itu disebuah mansion seorang gadis berlari kearah luar gerbang, yah sapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia Kuchiki dai terlambat ke rapat wakil ketua.

"Geblek! Gue telat telat telat!" ujar Rukia dengan bahasa preman tanah abangnya. Tiba-tiba datang sang taichou divisi 6.

"Ada apa Rukia kayaknya buru-buru banget?"

"Ohayou niisama aku harus! Cepat pergi ke rapat kalau tidak aku bisa dibunuh oleh Nanao san!" akhirnya Rukia melanjutkan perginya karena Byakuya yang kasean ngelihat tuh anak lari-lari Byakuya langsung menggendong Rukia.

"What The H**L!!!!!" ujar Rukia.

"Tenang nak kamu pasti tidak akan telat kalau saya antar dengan kecepatan shunpo yang sangat ajibun dashyat."

"Niisama! Lo kira gue anak elo!!!!" Rukia nepar Byakuya yang keguling ke empang emak gue. Byakuya bangkit dari empang laknat yang banyak lelenya tersebut tiba-tiba Byakuya memegang dadanya.

"Rasa apa ini?!" ujar Byakuya dalam hati.

"Rasa ini cinta, benci, cemburu, sebelkah?"

"Rasa apa ini?!" kata Byakuya yang kedengeran sama Haru.

"Rasa stroberi yah?" kata Haru yang mergokin Byakuya lagi bertingkah aneh. Byakuya yang ngeliat Haru nongol langsung berubah jadi cool lagi.

"Rasa stroberi bukan, Byaku chan mau buat kueh kok gak bilang-bilang!"

"Bukan rasa stroberi dan berhenti panggil aku Byaku chan aku tidak terima Haru."

"Kalau gitu rasa jeruk!" tebak Haru.

"Bukan."

"Anggur!"

"Bukan."

"Apel!"

"Bukan."

"Ato jangan-jangan rasa…."

"Rasa apa?"

"Rasa blueberry! Iyah kan! Kan! Kan!" Byakuya yang cape ngendenger Haru berkata yang gaje-gaje langsung nyungsep ke empang tapi boong dia cuman pergi kearah divisi 1 yang mau rapat, dilain tempat Rukia yang sudah selesai dengan urusanya langsung pergi ke kantin (emang ada kantin di Soul Society) baru beberapa langkah dia langsung ketemu dengan Byakuya, Byakuya panic ngeliat Rukia yang nongol Rukia yang baru aja selese shock karena digendong Byakuya tadi pagi langsung buang muka.

"Konichiwa Rukia…."

Rukia gak nganggap dan langsung ngiber ke sangkar *di buang kesumur sama Rukia FC*

"Konichiwa Rukia!" sapa Byakuya yang sedikit menyentak, (halah bilang aja gak ikhas)  
Rukia masih gak nganggap, Byakuya yang napsu langsung narik tangan Rukia dan bilang.

"Oi punya telinga!!! Sih bonge amet adek gue yang satu ini! Bales kek!" Rukia yang juga ngambek diginiin ma kakak iparnya langsung jambak syal putih Byakuya dan bilang.

"YAH ELO JUGA BIASA AJE KALE LO KIRA GUE SEBUDEK ITU YEHHH MAAP AJAAAA!!!!!!" wuoh Rukia lebih menggelegar. Tidak lama kemudian syal Byakuya yang super mahal tiada tara di muka bumi dan jagat raya (lebay) robek.

"SYAL! MAHAL GUEEEEE!!!!!!" Byakuya jerit gaje Rukia yang udah merasa gak aman tanpa pikir panjang langsung melesat shupo kearah kantin.

Di Kantin Seireitei

"Rukia, gue gak nyangka taichou bisa lebay begitu deh," kata Renji yang sedang duduk bersama Rukia di kantin.

"Perasaan Byakuya normal-normal aja deh selama ini… kok bisa berubah jadi lebay begitu," kata Ichigo nambahin.

"Gue juga gak tau kok niisama jadi lebay begitu, makin lama gue makin takut tinggal serumah ma dia."

"Jangan-jangan nanti Byakuya mau nge…. Gituin kamu…," Renji napsu ngomongnya.

"Ihhhh jijik gue jadi beneran takut, eh malem ini gue nginep di rumah lo yah Ren," pinta Rukia.

"Oke-oke," Renji senyum mesum.

"Gak Rukia hari ini nginep di rumah gue aja!" Ichigo ngebela diri yang emang nih anak suka mencuri kesempatan dalam keluasan.

"Yang bener yang mana nih?" tanya Rukia.

"Rumah gue!" Renji.

"Gue, kalau Rukia nginep di rumah elo bisa-bisa dia ketularan virus Baboon Queen lo."

"Kalo Rukia nginep di rumah lo Rukia bisa overodosis makan jeruk!"

"Baboon sialan!"

"Jeruk basi!"

"Nanas merah!"

"Stroberi cacat!"

"Enak aja lo manggil gue stroberi banci taman lawang sialan, dari pada elu disini mending mangkal sono di taman lawang!"

"Elu juga dari pada disini mending urus tuh rambut cet jadi normalan dikit, rambut jeruk begitu kok nama stroberi aneh tauk!"

"Kampret!!!" ucap keduanya.

"Setoppppppp!!!!!!!!" lerai Rukia kepada si stroberi dan baboon yang sedang berkelahi-ria.

"Biar adil aku nginep di rumah Renji dan kamu juga ikut nginep di rumah Renji!"

"Aye-aye sir."

Byakuya jalan menuju divisi 9, ingin sekedar konsultasi dengan malaika Izrail tersebut.

"Permisi ada Haru disini," sapa Byakuya. Tiba-tiba muncul Hisagi wakil kapten divisi 9.

"Kuchiki taichou, ada apa kesini Takigawa taichou ada di ruang dekat pohon sakura itu."

"Aku kesini sekedar untuk bermain saja, baiklah aku akan kesana dulu yah Hisagi terimakasih."

Byakuya jalan menuju ke koridor divisi 9, terlihat Haru yang sedang meminum teh hijau sambil menghadap kearah pohon sakura.

"Takigawa Haru…," sapa Byakuya.

"Byakun…."

"Aku ingin konsultasi denganmu."

"Itu…."

"Itu apa?"

"Tentu saja Byakuya my friend silahkan konsultasi dengan Haru disini! Masalah apa saja pasti tidak akan bisa terpecahkan saat anda sedang berkonsultasi!!!" Byakuya duduk disebelah Haru, Haru mulai membuat teh hijau yang baru dan menyodorkan pada Byakuya.

"Jadi apa masalahmu Byakun Chan?"

"Aku merasa, ada rasa aneh saat berhadapan dengan Rukia…."

"Rasa apa, kesal, sebal, marah, jijik, jelek, sebel, angry?"

"Bukan.."

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku merasa kalau aku bertemu Rukia jantungku berdegup kencang,"

Broooot teh hijau yang di minum Haru muncrat kearah pohon sakura.

"Rasa apa itu? Haru"

"Itu namanya rasa cinta, sayang, peduli, simpati."

"Berarti aku jatuh cinta pada Rukia."

"Mungkin…."

Setelah selesai bercakap-cakap (bukan bercakep-cakep loh) dengan Haru , Byakuya pindah ke tempat doa, dan dia berdoa untuk Hisana dengan (tidak) ikhlas.

"Hisana maaf….. gomenasai…. Sumimasen, sory, hapunten, waari kayaknya aku jatuh cinta sama adek kamu yang paling manis tiada tara di dunia."

Foto Hisana diem…..

"Hisana aku emang laki-laki paling bejat, brengsek, sampe bisa ngehianatin kamu, tapi aku masih cinta ke kamu kayak dulu suer."

Foto Hisana diem…...

"Oi Hisana kayaknya aku jadi sinting deh…."

Foto Hisana say "Nape lagi laki gue?" ucap Hisana yang cumen roh didalam foto doang.

Rukia yang terpaksa pulang, dia gak jadi nginep di rumah Renji karena:

-Renji ngoceh yang ga jelas terus.

-Ichigo kalau tidur itu buseeeetttttttt kaca aje sampe pecah.

-Baboon di rumah Renji ngerengek minta dibeliin pisang.

-Ichigo sama Renji berantem gara-gara 1 hal sepele yaitu rebutan boneka tedy bear yang ukuran XL.

-Kenapa gue harus terjebak ma 2 serangga nyebelin ini.

Byakuya liat Rukia jalan dengan betenya Byakuyapun menghampiri Rukia yang lagi jalan dengan betenya kebetean Rukia nambah waktu liat wajah Rukia.

"Rukia jelek!" kata Byakuya tiba-tiba.

"Nani!?" Rukia gak terima.

"Rukia mirip babiiiiii (wuohhhh pengen gampar Byakuya rasanya)" Byakuya nambahin.

"Niisama mirip baboonnnnnn!!!!"

"Rukia cumen punya idung satuuuuuu!"

"Niisama cumen punya lobang idung satuuuuu!" (ga mutu banget bertengkarnya)

"Idih dimana-mana lobang idung itu satu!" kata Byakuya.

"Bego! Yang satu itu idung!" kata Rukia.

"Lobang idung!"

"Idung! Lagian kenapa niisama tiba-tiba ngejek aku! Dasar banci!"

"Bagus Byakuya makin lama kamu ngejek makin kamu ga suka ma dia, jangan biarin kamu hianatin Hisana!!!" ujar inner Byakuya.

"Ah males ngomong ma orang bego….," Rukia ngeloyor pergi. Sebelum Rukia pergi Byakuya megang tangan Rukia teruss….. dipatahin ya gak mungkinlah! Terus dia pegang erat dan gak lama Byakuya maen nyosor bibir Rukia, Rukia yang kaget langsung ngedorong Byakuya tapi tenaga Rukia gak cukup dia terus dorong tapi malah Rukia yang makin erat dan akhirnya Rukia tendang Byakuya dengan kekuatan tendangan Sanji! Keren.

Bruakkkkk, suara Byakuya jatoh.

"Niisama jahat! Ngelecehin aku! Aku gak mau liat muka niisama lagi!" Rukia pergi pake arah shunpo.

Rukia akhirnya pergike rumah Renji, dia curhat abis-abisan ma Renji Abarai dan Ichigo Kurosaki tapi bukanya si baboon ma stroberi bantuin malah nyuekin Rukia dan taukah sapa yang memberi solusi tentu si baboon (asli).

"Jadi aku harus gimana nih, baboon?"

"Nguk-guk- ngik-nguk-ngok (sabar aja biar tau rasa si banci kaleng itu)" ujar si baboon.

"Aku gak tahan lagi, aku pengen benyek-benyek dia!"

"Ngek-ngok-nguk-gok-gok-gooollllllll (mending kita nonton bola Soul Society lawan Hueco Mundo, jagoan gue si Hitsugaya pasti nyetak goolllllll)"

"Gue gak bercanda boon."

"Ngoek-ngoek-ngik-ngok-brem-brom-tut-tut*bahasa apa nih*( kalo gitu kita minta bantuan Haru aja, setau gue dia itu bisa ngendaliin Byakuya)

"Bener juga lo boon, thank yah nanti gue kasih pisang segepok deh."

"Ngik-ngok-ngik-ngok (makasih, kalo bisa sekarung yah….)

Akhirnya Rukia cerita sama Haru, dan apakah ekspresi Haru dia marah besar dia gak nyangka Byakuya bakal ngelakuin itu selain Hisana adalah sahabat Haru dulu dan Ichigo udah suka Rukia sejak dahulu kala….. Haru bakal balasin dendam Rukia.

Byakuya lagi duduk santai, dan minum the hijau tiba-tiba sreeeekkk suara pintu kebuka dan ada Haru disana.

"Haru sedang apa kau disi-" Haru narik kerah baju Shinigami Byakuya dan tereak.

"BYAKUYA GUE GAK NYANGKA LO TEGA NGEHIANATIN HISANA!!!! ELO ADALAH COWOK TERBEJAT,TERSIAL,TERBODOH,TERBURUK,TERHINA,TERBAKKA,TERTAWAKE,TERBABOON,TERBANCI,TERJERUK (kok ejekan Renji ma Ichigo dimasukin) LO GAK TAU ADEK GUE ICHIGO CINTA MATI MA ADEK ELU RUKIA…. LO GAK MIKIRIN PERSAAAN ICHIGO APE! "

"Ano… Har-"

"ELO NGEHIANATIN HISANA HARUSNYA GUE UDAH TAU KALO HISANA LEBIH BAIK MENIKAH SAMA UKITAKE TAICHOU AJA! YANG SETIA, BAEK, GANTENG, GAK KAYAK LO PENGHIANAT!!!"

"Ngemeng apa s-"

"LO HARUS NYADAR UMUR RUKIA ITU ADEK LO!!! GILEEEE GUE GAK NYANGKA ELO BYAKUYA NGELUKAIN HARGA DIRI ELO SEBAGAI SEORANG BANGSAWAN!!" Byakuya udah pasrah. Diem aja ngeliat si nona Haru ceramah pake speaker toa yang nyolong dari masjid pak haji Urahara.

"BYAKUYA! ELO ^*(^**%%%$^%)*&%)*&%$#$*&*&(_)(*(&*^^&%^$%#$## (maaf bahasa kasar) "

Tiba-tiba Ichigo dateng lari-lari sambil ngosh-ngosan.

"Gawat Ru….. Rukia mau bunuh diri!!!! Gimana nih!" uwohhhh ByakuHaru terjekang.

"Dimana-mana?!" kata keduanya

"Di menara Soukyoku!!!! Cepet keburu telat!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo *berubah jadi cool lagi* kau yang bisa menghentikan Rukia cepat pergi sebelum terlambat."

"Bener-bener Ichi chan kamu bisa nyatain perasaan kamu sama Rukia. Aku tau Rukia juga suka ma kamu Ichi chan."

"Tapi aku gak berani… aku kan mental tempe…."

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Byakuya, aku emang suka ma Rukia tapi aku gak berani bilang kalo aku suka di-" taukan sapa yang narik.

"DASAR ICHIGO BODOH MANA MENTAL KAMU SEBAGAI SEORANG LAKI-LAKI! KAMU ITU COWOK MASA NGALAHIN AIZEN BISA NGALAHIN PERASAAN SENDIRI GAK BECUS BAKKA KAMU PINGIN RUKIA MATI!"

"Gak ma-"

"MAKANYA CEPET KESANA NYATAIN PERASAAN KAMU SEBAGAI COWOK!"

Akhirnya Ichigo pergi dengan mental baja bukan banci, dia lari ke menara soukyoku dan liat Rukia yang udah siapin diri mau jatuh.

"Rukia baliiikkkk cepet! Balik ntar kamu jatoh gimana!?" tereak Ichigo pake toa yang nyolong dari pak haji Ichimaru (uahhh Ichimaru jadi haji plokplokplokplok *tepuk tangan*)

"Gak mau! Aku gak mau balik, aku ini perempuan kotor! Aku ini perempuan gak bener!!! Aku ngehianatin kakak aku sendiri."

"Kamu emang kotor, habisnya kamu salah juga maen sama baboonya Renji ya iyalah kotor!"

"Aku gak mau!!!!!!"

"Dasar… Rukia sebe-n-sebenernya a-k… u."

"Apa gak kedengeran!"

"A-ku."

"Gak kedengeran!"

"AKU SUKA KAMU! MAU GAK KAMU JADI PACAR AKU!!!!!" Ichigo tereak dengan suara maximal. Rukia diem ngeliat Ichigo yang nyatai perasaan dengan mental baja bukan dengan mental tempe, telor, tahu (author laper) Rukia mulai tersentuh dan turun dari menara soukyoku itu.

"Ichigo… beneran suka aku?" tanya Rukia.

"I-yah udah dari dulu kok."

"Yaudah kita jadian aja! Terus kita labrak deh si Byakuya bloon itu! Gimana!"

"Oke-oke setuju!" Haru sama Byakuya terjekang ngeliatin kedua aksi 2 Shinigami tersebut, 2 Shinigami tersebut mencoba melalukan percobaan Pembunuhan pada bukan sama Byakuya melainkan, pohon sakura Byakuya yang teramat sangat sungguh di sayangi IchiRuki ngebirit pergi sedangkan Byakuya.

"POHON SAKURA GUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!"

The End~

* * *

Uwoohhhh Oneshoot kok panjang bener! Nyampe 7 halaman Microsoft Word, oneshoot yang aneh? Nah tau gak fic ku yang berjudul Fire And Ice mungkin bakal telat di apdet karena.

Anwar sensei yang sangat tidak adil, aku udah ngerjain pr ampe 4 halaman di LKS tapi dia tetep keukeuh kalau mau dapat nilai harus sama kliping tentang budaya perancis, susah gilaaaa! Banyak Ratu Raja yang gak jelas. Yang kedua karena.

Dwi sensei buuuu makasih sekali sudah bilang saya murid paling teladan hanya karena memenangkan kejuaraan puisi tingkat nasional, karena kemenangan saya itu ibu menyuruh saya untuk MENILAI PUISI-PUISI ANAK KELAS 7 PLEASEEE DEH BUU anak kelas 7 itu ada 7A,7B(uei bekas kelas saya dulu euy)7C,7D,7E,7F,7G,7H,7I dan 7J capeee buuuuu.

Yang ketiga.

Makasih buat anak kelas 7 yang ngebuat surat gak bener dan ditempelkan di mading sekolah, itu membuat saya sebagai seksi mading sangat kesulitan! Butuh waktu ampe 3 hari buat nemuin pelaku yang nempelin surat gaje ituh, itu membuat jam belajar saya masuk jam 6:45-14:35 menjadi 6:45-16:20 makasih sekali udah buat saya capai n dimarahin ma ortu karena pulang telat.

Fic ini khusus dibuat untuk kakaku tercinta, tersayang yaitu:

Hana Nur Anissa

Puas kau sekarang! Aku udah buat fic ByakuRuki dan IchiRuki! Butek otak dipake belajar sama nulis fic! Ini jadi hari valentine ini aku bakal minta coklat tobleron!

Semuanya Gomen! Kalo pride Byakuya dijatohin ma aku, terus tingkah Byakuya yang super lebay melebihi sapalah itu yang maen di Prime Time, maaf kalo kata-kata yang sangat kasar! Diketik disini. Untuk Byakuya fc TOLONG JANGAN FLAME SAYA, SAYA JUGA TERMASUK BYAKUYA FC JUGA KOK!


End file.
